Don't die on me
by Salhe Van-Linkinshire
Summary: Salhe Le'Petit is your average school nerd. She has smarts, riches, not so much cuteness, and lots of spunk. She catches the eye of school bullies, Len kagamine, Kaito Shion, and Mikuo hatsune. But what if... she were to fall ill? Lots of pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Confusing introduction

**I do not own any of these themes.**

xXxXxXxXxX

Some say happiness prevents sickness.

Others say that's just an excuse.

I support the latter, being the daughter of a great man, with a great life, and then being victim of a weird disease called Amnoplexia.

Fancy name, huh?

That's what I thought, until they explained what the disease was.

_"It is a disease that attacks the tissue of the heart, brain, and liver._

_It slowly eats up the tissue until small holes called billiumi (Buh-lly-uhm-I) form._

_After a few years of being left alone, it usually dissappears by itself, but in the mild cases,_

_it causes complications, which eventually cause **death**._

_Sir, unfortunately, your daughter has one of the mild cases..._

_we can no longer do anything for you..."_

That was what they said to me when I arrived at the hospital after having a serious attack.

After that, I lived life inside white walls and bleach-scented nurses.

until I died.

But please, let me start from the beginning!

I was a high school student with high expectations.

I was average, had a popular boyfriend, and I even ended up getting a scholarship to the same college he was attending.

It all seemed to be perfect...

until I got sick.

Grab a seat, because I will tell you my story from top to bottom.

First I was born,

and then I was gone...

Wait, that sounds too cliche'.

Haha.

Let me "re-phrase that."

I was born.

I lived a wonderful 17 years.

I fell in love.

I think I was pregnant...

And I died,

only to be reborn.

What? you need more? okay...

well, I will tell it all. I still remember it all...

Well, lets. From day one.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

WHEW. that was... wow. So, this is my second fanfic.

Len: WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT VOCALOID?

Salhe: yes, hun'.

Len: /Not even gonna ask...

Salhe: =)

Len: Ugh, just... all you sexy people out there, please review!

~Rin tackles Len~

Len: HOLYSUNOVA!

Rin: Please review~

Salhe: REVIEW SO I CAN GET RID OF THESE FICTIONAL BEING IN MY HEAD. THINK OF THE CHAPTERS I **WON'T WRITE IF YOU DON'T~**


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting first day

_HELLO PARTY PEOPLE! I am still alive! ~Screams~_

_-cough-_

_Annnnnyyywayyyyyysssssss._

_here's the next chapters.  
Review!_

**I do not own any of these themes, exept for my OC's.**

xXxXxXxXxX

"Honey! I neeeeed heeeeelppppppp~" My mother called from the game room. I groaned. Not only was it horrible to be one of the few who did chores around the house, but in between it all, I had to help my mom beat video games. Yes. **Video games **and **Mom **IN THE SAME SENTENCE. Holy chizz, huh? well, I have to live with this. I sighed and walked into the room. Mother smiled, and I looked at the screen. She was playing "Legend of Zelda: Twilight princess" and she was fighting Gannon, the final boss. I giggled. She had begun playing yesterday, and she was already at the end. Ohh, me and my gamer mom. "I can't get on the horse..." she whined, and I walked over to her. "Mom, just press A, and then shake the remote to use the sword." I said, showing her what to do. Mother smiled, kissed my cheek and looked at the broom in my hands. "Honey, just go get ready for school;Rei can finish that." She said giving me a push. Rei must have heard, because he was downstairs in a second. "What? I heard my name." Rei said, walking inside. He towered over me, which was weird, because I'm 5"20 [Let's pretend that measurement exists, just in case it doesn't.]. "It's nuthin', Godzilla." I said, fake punching my 18 year old brother in the gut. He smiled and ruffled my hair. I loved how me and my brother could just chill; literally. He was never mean, and I guessed it was because of the death of his twin, and my older sister, Rui. He'd say that I looked like her; he said it ,like, everyday. But I felt different from Rui, in many ways. One, I had longer hair that touched my waist. Two, Unlike Rui, I was tall. And three, I was spunky. **very. **I giggled, taken away from my train of thought. I kissed Rei's cheek, and ran upstairs. I eyed all my outfits. I had one that matched Rei's, one that was a black shirt, black pants, and high heels, and one that had a black shirt, checkered Tu-Tu style skirt, and black knee-high socks. I chose the last, seeing that it was the best. I took out a pair of ballet flats and jumped into the shower, placing my clothes on a rack. Once I was dressed, I brushed my Jet black hair. I smiled, and put on some eyeliner and lipstick. _Ready or not, here I come, Kokoyo high school... _I thought, balling my hands into fists and making my best fighting pose. Oh yeah, I was ready. My phone rang, playing my favorite ringtone, "Heartbreaker" By G-dragon. Yeah I like korean music, so kill me. I looked at the caller I.D "Ah, It's Gack-pie~" I said, flipping my phone open. My ear was met with a scream. _"OOOOOOMMMMYYYYYGOOOODDD ARE YOU READY FOR HIGH SCHOOL?" _Gakupo yelled, sounding seriously exited. I swear, that boy's mom needs to slip a few chill pills into his drinks. Like, fo realz. I sighed. "Gakupo, you need to calm the fug down." I said, rubbing my temples. I heard him sigh on the other end. "You poop on everyone's party, you know that?" He said, sadness in his voice. I wrinkled my nose. His metaphor sounded nasty. I smiled, and ran downstairs with my shoes in hand. We were very japanese, so no shoes inside the house. "Where do we meet?" I asked Gakupo, grabbing the big lunchbox Rei handed me. I kissed Rei's cheek, gave him a hug, and headed out. "...We should meet at the ice cream shop!" Gakupo said, sounding exited again.I smiled. "OK!" I said, walking out . "Okay! I have money, so ice cream's my treat, k?" Gakupo said, and I heard some shuffling sounds in the background. I snapped my phone shut, running over the grass. My family's property was **huge**. Okay, understatement. I was exhausted by the time I was out of the front lawn. There sat Peony, my driver, leaning back against the limo. When he saw me, he smiled, signaling for me to get in. I did so, and he drove me to the corner ice cream shop, "Jen and Berry's.", me and Gakupo's second home. Seeing as Gakupo wasn't anywhere in sight, I decided to sing a song that I had written during the summer.

_In some time, at some place_  
_In the immence world _  
_What mixed their hapless worlds was one paper plane_

_I slipped out of the hospital everyday _  
_Seeing you at where my dad works meant the world to me_  
_Reading your letters warmed the cockles of my heart _  
_It made me blush_  
_So, this is what people call love_  
_But dad said furiously_  
_I must not see you...?_  
_I couldn't understand why _

_Your existence was meaningful enough for me to live_  
_In this room where the sun didn't enter _  
_I could see my future glittering _

_The number of tubes is increasing day by day _  
_Hard to hear sounds _  
_I can't walk like I use to_  
_If I can't get out of here alive _  
_I got to see you one more time _  
_Because I didn't want you to feel worried about me _  
_I ran_  
_Saying goodbye to you in the last plane paper with love_  
_I shouldn't let you see my tears_

_I'll be waiting for you till you come back_  
_I'll keep and treasure the letters_  
_Then I can see you again, right?_

_A few months have passed since then _  
_I can't move at all _  
_I guess the last moment is coming soon _  
_When I said goodbye to you_  
_I shouldn't have pretended to be strong_  
_It's too late _  
_But I still want to see you smiling somewhere_  
_I wanna see you, I wanna see you one more time _

_A flower without sunshine is doomed to die_  
_Only your letters gave me sunshine_  
_I can no longer read the letters with blurred eyes _  
_I hear cold sounds resounding in the room _  
_If this is the last moment _  
_Let me go to where he is _

_Because you were there _  
_We could always smile _  
_Deep darkness ripped us apart _  
_Deep darkness rencountered us again _  
_See you tomorrow... _  
_You know where..._

I held out the last note for a few seconds, and I smiled. I was always happy after a good song. I was about to call Gakupo and ask him where he was, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Expecting to see Gakupo, I smiled and turned around quickly, though I was not ready for what lay in front of me.

_Len kagamine._

_A Mad Gakupo,_

_and an interesting first day._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_SALHE: WOOOHOOOOOOOO~ That took me long enough...? NO REVIEWS? PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_

_Len: I apologize for this. She scares us all. But really? No reviews? Might I remind you of the baseball bat in the corner of my room?_

_Rin: Where am I? C'mon! Gakupo's mentioned too much! and Len? What's your obsession with him?_

_SALHE: ~waves back and forth, mumbling something about her fluffy.~_

_Rin and Len: Ugh, just review!_


End file.
